a bump to the head
by MJ Lynn
Summary: Tori gets into a car accident (sorry i cant give this a proper summary without giving crucial parts away)


A bump to the head

**_I do not own victorious but don't steal my plot_**

I swore to that I would never let myself be forgiven for that night. I am rather thankful now for that night because in the end it pulled us closer. I Beck Oliver still haven't forgiven myself for what happened the night of the crash.

_Flashback_

I had been walking home from a gas station when I saw it. A black SUV hit the driver's side of an old pickup truck. The pickup truck flipped over a few times before it landed upside down. I ran over to the truck and looked through the window and I saw blood seeping down the side of a girl's head. Her eyes were shut and her body was limp and lifeless. I smashed in the window and unlocked the car door. Then I pulled out the girl. Finally as I got her into the light I recognized the chestnut brown hair. My best friend Tori. We had been best friends as long as I can remember. I beat up her nasty ex's and she is there for me whenever Jade gives me a hard time.

"CALL 911 NOW TELL THEM WE HAVE A CAR ACCCIDENT AND A PERSON UNCONSIOUS NOW!" I screamed at a man. I had begun to cry when I felt her pulse. Each beat coming slower and slower each time. She was dying; I rested her head on my lap and stroked her hair. Eventually the paramedics arrived and I rode in the ambulance. I held Tori's hand and rubbed the top with my thumb. When we got to the hospital I followed her until a bunch of nurses literally dragged me into the waiting room. I paced for over two hours until a doctor came out.

"how is she what room number can I visit her what-" I began asking a million questions.

"724 and I think you should see for yourself." The doctor said and I ran. I beat the elevator up to her room. As I opened the door I saw she was awake but she looked terrified.

"hey Tor how you feelin?" I asked and pulled up a chair beside her.

"w-w-who are you what are you doing here and who's Tor?" she asked. She doesn't remember me?

"Tor it's me Beck we've been best friends since forever." I said and began to panic.

"what that makes no sense you're not my best friend I don't have one that I can remember and who's Tor?." She asked again.

"it's my nickname for you, your other nickname is Tori and your full name is Victoria Dawn Justice." I said and she looked at me confused.

"tell me more." She asked and I smiled.

"well we have been best friends for as long as I can remember, your favorite color is baby blue. You've been cheated on a few times." I said and laughed." Each of them got beat up, your birthday was a month or so ago and I took you to see a Ke$ha concert. Just a few days ago we had gone to the beach and you saved me by saying you were my girlfriend. I still owe you for that the list goes on and on I'll explain more tomorrow." I said and got up and smiled at her one more time before I left.

Tori's POV

As I watched this guy leave it felt like something was missing in my heart. Like part of me was gone then I had a memory suddenly come back. It was of me and this guy, we were in a movie theater, my head in his chest while he laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Then the video in my head stopped. Just like that done no more. I wanted to see more, I want to know more about this guy. I reached over to my wallet and flipped through the pic's. one came up with me in tiny red shorts with white stripes I had on a scarf with the same pattern and a red long sleeve shirt with knee high black boots , his arm was around my waist and he had a box on his head. I laughed and recalled singing a song to someone about something. I sighed and went to bed.

Beck's POV

_Beck's dream_

_I watched Tori spin around with her arms in the air. Laughing and smiling, she grabbed my hands and began to spin me with her. I laughed too until we fell on the ground, then the scene changed drastically to the accident. All my senses were enhanced. I heard Tori's scream, she screamed my name, the cracking of her skull. I saw her head hit the side of her door with incredible speed. I could smell the blood that oozed out of her head._

_End of dream_

I shot up on bed with a sheen of sweat on my forehead. I looked over at the clock, 4:00 am. I groaned and laid back down. I tried for hours to fall asleep I couldn't do it. So I laid awake and wrote on my arm to get two cups of coffee for me to drink when I went to visit Tori. A few hours later I got out of bed and got dressed and drove to the hospital. I walked in and saw her wide awake looking at a picture from her wallet.

"hey girly what ya lookin at?" I asked and sat down beside her bed. She handed me a photo of us.

"I sang something for someone didn't i?" she asked then André walked in and smiled.

"yeah you did, for me, I had gotten an awful grade on a song I wrote but you disagreed so you, Cat, and Jade all sang together and he changed my grade." He said and pulled up the other chair.

"who are you?" Tori asked and André and I sighed.

"I'm André one of your best friends." André said and Tori laughed.

"gosh I have many friends, last night after... beck I think it is left a girl with bright red hair came in with a nerd with glasses and curly hair and said they're my best friends too, wait no only the red haired one. I think her name was Cat. I must be popular." She said and both of us laughed.

"you are loved by all accept-" I said but Tori interrupted me.

"Jade, she came too and said she only came because she wanted to see my blood or something." Tori said and I sighed…classic Jade would want Tori's brain.

"well deep down" I had to think about what I was gonna say after that "she doesn't hate you." All of us laughed.

"what was the last movie we saw together?" she asked and I smiled.

"some horror movie why?" I asked and she squealed.

"last night I recalled going to the movies and being horrified and hiding my face in your chest and your arm wrapped around my shoulders." She said and I smiled and squeezed her hand since she had so many IVs in her arm. She even had to wear one of those bracelets that had a warning for a limb falling off. "and you" she pointed to André " you talked me back into staying at my school the first day after coffee was poured on my head and I ran out." She said and looked for confirmation.

"yeah Tori do you remember anything else?" André asked and she looked to be in deep thought. It was adorable, I smiled.

"yeah Beck he, he tried to." She was about to say kiss, but the group didn't know about that so I covered her mouth.

"André can we have a moment please?" I asked and he walked out, when he left I removed my hand from her mouth. "look I'm sorry for covering your mouth but that's one of our secrets." I said and looked at her iced tea. "give me a sec." I said and took the lemon from the tea and squirted it through the key hole.

"AHHHH." André screamed and I laughed as I returned to my chair.

"Beck can you remind me why you tried to kiss me?" Tori asked and I sighed.

"it's a really long story but you weren't being yourself so I came over to see what was up and in the heat of the moment I almost kissed you but your mom walked in us, the second time you rejected it because of Jade. You didn't want to kiss her ex boyfriend." I said and sighed and she did a face palm. "why'd you do that?"

"because from the little I know about you I was an idiot for doing that." She said and I smiled.

"so then how about we go-" I was talking but she interrupted me.

"I would love to after I get out of here." She said and smiled.

_Flashback over_

Tori had her full memory back, we are 99.9% sure she does. She's my girlfriend now which makes me ecstatic. We are watching the same movie as the one from the first movie. She squealed a few times and hid in my chest. After the movie was over I looked down and saw her sleeping, I smiled and scooped her up. I walked up the stairs and laid her down and kissed her forehead.

"love you Tor." I said and left.

The end


End file.
